A byproduct of the performance of some medical and surgical procedures is the generation of liquid, semi-solid and solid waste. This waste includes body fluids, such as blood, and irrigating solutions that are introduced to the body site at which the procedure is performed. Solid and semisolid waste generated during a procedure includes bits of tissue and small pieces of the surgical material that may be left at the site. Ideally, the waste is collected upon generation so it neither fouls the surgical site nor becomes a biohazard in the operating room or other location at which the procedure is being performed.
A number of systems are available for use by surgical personnel for collecting this waste as it is generated. Generally, these units include a suction source, tubing that extends from the suction source and a containment unit between the tubing and the suction source. When the system is actuated, waste is drawn through the opening end of the tubing. The suction draws the waste through the tubing so that it flows into and is stored in the containment unit. One such system is Applicants' Assignee's NEPTUNE surgical waste collection system. This particular system includes a mobile unit that includes a suction pump and two canisters. Tubing is connected to each canister through a removable manifold. Since this unit is mobile, it can be positioned in relatively close proximity to the patient on which the procedure is being performed. This reduces the extent to which the suction tubing, which invariably also functions as operating room clutter, is present around the surgical personnel. This system is wheeled away from the surgical location or operating room to a docking station to be emptied and cleaned. This system also has features that reduce the extent to which the surgical and support personnel are potentially exposed to the materials collected by the system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,898, issued Nov. 24, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a number of features of this system.
The prior art waste collection systems have many advantages. There are some limitations that diminish their utility. First, because the suction pump is mounted to the mobile unit, where limited space is available for noise abatement materials and treatment methods, higher than desired noise levels may be present in close proximity to the surgical area. Second, current versions of the waste collection system can store on the order of 24 liters of medical/surgical waste. The weight of the mobile unit, with the containers filled close to capacity can be difficult for some medical personnel to move between the surgical location or operating room and the docking station.